


la nostalgia

by littledust



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't change much, even when your neighborhood is in space. Vanessa still wants out. (Or does she?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	la nostalgia

It drives Vanessa crazy that everybody calls the ship La Nostalgia, even after Usnavi explains that NOS-T4LGY4 looks kind of like the word, and what better name for a ship of people who have only ever known a spaceship for a home but never stop hearing about the old country.

“Maybe it looks like the word from the bottom of a bottle,” Vanessa sniffs, and starts calling home La Morriña whenever she’s angry with it, which is all the time. Someday she’ll have enough money saved to rent a little place on a real planet, where the air smells like flowers instead of everyone’s recycled breath. She’s a realist, though (has to be), and mostly dreams smaller. The upper levels of the ship are a hell of a lot nicer, and structured in such a way that you never have to drop below Floor 65.

The only problem is that no matter wherever she moves, it will lack geeky store owners who hand out free coffee for no reason at all.


End file.
